Crystalline sheet sodium silicates (phyllosilicates) of the formula NaMSi.sub.x O.sub.2x.yH.sub.2 O, where M is sodium or hydrogen, x is a number from 1.9 to 4 and y is a number from 0 to 20, and preferred values for x are 2, 3 or 4, have proven to be suitable replacements for phosphate and zeolite builders. The use of such crystalline phyllosilicates for softening water is described, for example, in EP-A-0 164 514. Preferred crystalline phyllosilicates are those in which M is sodium and x assumes the values 2 or 3. Preferred replacements are both .beta.- and .delta.-sodium disilicates (Na.sub.2 Si.sub.2 O.sub.5.yH.sub.2 O), it being possible to obtain .beta.-sodium disilicate, for example, by the process of PCT/WO 91/08171.
.beta.-sodium disilicate is obtainable commercially under the name SKS 7, and .delta.-sodium silicate is commercially available under the name SKS 6 (commercial products from Clariant GmbH, Frankfurt). These powders generally have a bulk density below 600 g/l and have high fine particle size fractions. They usually comprise more than 30% by weight of particles with a particle size below 150 .mu.m.
In industry, modern detergents are generally prepared by agglomerating pulverulent substances with liquid detergent ingredients to give granules. Granules are often prepared with different detergent ingredients. The granules are then mixed together to give the finished detergent. For agglomeration to be possible, the solid detergent ingredients must have a sufficiently high surfactant absorption capacity.
The absorption capacity for liquid detergent ingredients, in particular surfactants, is, however, limited in the case of the abovementioned phyllosilicates in powder form. If the absorption capacity is exceeded, the resulting product is no longer flowable and can not be used in detergents and cleaners.